In the opinion of many seasoned hunters and target shooters, the unsteadiness of the shooter is one of the most influential elements which takes away from the shooting ability of sportsmen. That is, the flexibility and wavering of an unsupported gun does not lend itself to the normal unerring and accurate shooting of a piston or rifle. The least amount of movement or flexure can materially affect the shooting accuracy that is necessary for achieving success in target shooting or game hunting. For example, in target shooting or hunting, it is common practice to avoid as much of the human factor as possible by employing a pistol or rifle rest to obtain greater accuracy. Likewise, in sighting-in of pistols and rifles, it is advantageous to utilize a gun rest to obtain the best results. In order to achieve the highest degree of accuracy, it is important to avoid as much human intervention as possible during the actual shooting of the pistol or rifle. Further, the gun rest should provide an independent and stable support for the pistol or rifle without the aid of the shooter so that he or she may freely search out game with a pair of binoculars or alternatively, he or she may readily check the target hits with a spotting scope. In addition, a suitable gun support should also be capable of providing a multitude of vertical positions so that the shooter may selectively fire from a kneeling, sitting or prone position. Further, an appropriate gun rest should permit a full range of coverage both in a horizontal as well as in an elevational direction so that the gun may be freely moved to follow an animal or a target. Additionally, the gun rest should be capable of withstanding severe and adverse weather conditions, such as, rain, sleet, hail and snow, which may be encountered during outdoor shooting events and hunting. Further, the gun rest should be rugged, lightweight and portable since the trips through fields, forests and mountains can be long and hard. In addition to rigidly holding the pistol or rifle in place, the gun support should allow easy placement of the gun while preventing scratching and marring of the wooden stock and metallic barreled action of the pistol or rifle along with any attached scope.